Realm Twist (Chapter 1)
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of Realm Twist written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "The Meet-Up". Plot (Several months after Bambadee and his friends came to Webkinz World, in the world of Dragons, many dragons live in harmony. One day in Sheila's Alp, Mario and Spyro are training at the fields. Mario used his fireball attack on Spyro as Spyro used his electric breath on Mario.) *Mario: Eek! *Spyro: Nice try plumber boy. *Mario: I'm going to get you for this. *Spyro: Bring it on red boy! *Mario: *fire blast on Spyro* *Spyro: Watch it red guy! (Luigi, Sheila, Sparx and Tomas are watching Mario and Spyro train while standing at the rocks) *Luigi: Wow, Mario and Spyro pretty much have improved their skills since the Sorcerer's attack. *Sheila: Ah, my purple boy. *Sparx: Go Spyro, you can do this. *Mario: *do a kamehameha-like attack on Spyro* *Spyro: *plasma attack on Mario's attack* *Luigi: Whoa. *Sheila: *hug Luigi* Oh my, it's happening! *Sparx: Wow. *Tomas: I can't believe it. I never seen a power like this before, or did i? *Mario: I'm going to win. *Spyro: No......i......got......this. (The attack explodes as Mario and Spyro crash to the grass) *Luigi: Oof. *Tomas: That was a miracle. *Sparx: Oh my god. *Sheila: Crikey! *Mario: Oof. *Spyro: Whoa. Good game. *Mario: I won that training. *Spyro: But i won first. You cheated. *Mario: No, you cheated first. *Spyro: You almost killed me in battle. *Tomas: Boys, calm down. You guys did excellent. I know we all may be ready to fight against Red and his gnorc minions. *Mario: I wonder what this dragon have in mind. *Spyro: I heard that he's powerful than Gnasty Gnorc and Ripto. *Luigi: Things have changed a bit. *Sheila: It already been 8 years. Man, you guys aged alot. *Sparx: Not me. I feel old. *Spyro: Ha ha, very funny guys. Don't expect to train for the next few months. *Luigi: I swear to god. (A portal open up as Cosmos pop out of the portal) *Cosmos: Tomas......Tomas......Tomas. *Tomas: Ah, Cosmos, what do you want? *Cosmos: There's another dimension opening up at the Magic Crafters. Someone must have been using the crystals to open up a portal to some colorful place. *Tomas: Another dimension? Again? *Spyro: Is it N. Sanity Island? *Mario: Mobius? *Cosmos: No. Not these worlds. You don't wanna know. Everyone have been reacting to it. Both of our worlds apart. *Spyro: It can't be. I hope it's not Ripto or Red planning a threat on us. *Sheila: I'll kick their butts whoever done it. I'll fight these baddies with Luigi. *Luigi: Really Sheila? *Sheila: Come on Luigi, you alway wanted to go camping with me. Didn't you ask me to go on a date a few years ago? *Luigi: Uh? No. *Sheila: Of course you did. It was on Halloween.......on 2006. *Luigi: Now you're retelling the past. I don't wanna hear it anymore like that belly dancer joke. *Sheila: That part was sarcastic to me. *Tomas: Come on guys, we must head to the Magic Crafters. *Sparx: Look like it's a job for Sparx the Dragonfly! *Spyro: Sorry Sparx, i am the main hero of the universe. *Sparx: Awww. *Mario: Don't worry, you'll be like us one day. *Sparx: I want to be strong as a beetle. *Cosmos: What are you waiting for? Just hop in. *Tomas: Fine. Let's go my students, something must be going on within the Dragon Realms. *Mario: Let's a go. (Mario and his friends enter the portal to Magic Crafters. In another dimension in Webkinz World, Bambadee, Dot, Alex and the rest of the Kinz Crew are walking to Adventure Park.) *Bambadee: Ah, what a nice to explore a universe. *Dot: Are you guys ready for some fun? *Alex: Oh yeah, you know i'm ready. *Sparky: Yeah. This is going to rock and rock the day up. *Nibbles: Now you guys are hyping up for some actioness. *Bambadee: Like a action movie? Nah, that is something for filming. I really miss the Stage so much. *Dot: You're such a old school nerd. *Bambadee: I'm not a old school nerd. I'm a stowaway-turned genius, billionaire and philanthropist. *Stoogles: Billionaire?! *Molly: How did you get so rich? *Bambadee: You know. I create armor suits for everyone. I am proud to be saving universes from evil bad guys and monsters alike. *Dot: Like defeating Protobot? Wow. *Bambadee: Yeah, not everyone have to be a rich person in life. *Cowabelle: And everyone have been complaining about kinzcash. *Bambadee: Like what? *Cowabelle: Sales must have go down and yet, they still have been whining alot. *Sparky: No one cares about the sales at the WShop. Who want music? *Stoogles: Oh yeah. Play some 2010's music! *Bambadee: Bingo! *Roberta: Woo hoo. *Salley: Alright, now hit it. *Bambadee: *play music with his smartphone* Okay, i'll go first. *Sparky: Beat it. *Bambadee: Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard Sippin sizzurp in my ride, in my ride, like Three 6 Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6 *Alex: Like a G6. *Sparky: Like a G6. *Bambadee: Now now now now now now. I'm feelin so fly like a G6. *Dot: Like a G6. *Nibbles: Like a G6. *Bambadee: Now now now now now now. I'm feelin so fly like a G6. *Stoogles: Gimme that Banana Split Gimme that Crown of Wonder Ladies love my style, at my table gettin wild Get them bottles poppin, we get that drip and that drop Now give me 2 more bottles cuz you know it don't stop *Alex: Oh Yeah Drink it up, drink-drink it up, When sober girls around me, they be actin like they deep They be actin like they deep, actin-actin like they deep When sober girls around me they be actin like they deep *Bambadee: Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard Sippin sizzurp in my ride, in my ride, like Three 6 Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6 *Alex: Like a G6. *Sparky: Like a G6. *Bambadee: Now now now now now now. I'm feelin so fly like a G6. *Dot: Like a G6. *Nibbles: Like a G6. *Bambadee: Now now now now now now. I'm feelin so fly like a G6! *Sparky: Oh look, i think we're here. *Bambadee: Wow. We made it so quick. *Alex: Come on and let's go. *Stoogles: Everyone to the park. *Dot: Oh yeah. *Bambadee: Time for a date? *Dot: Nah, we are meant to hang out. *Bambadee: Fine. (At Adventure Park, the gang met up with the citizens) *Rafi: Hello everyone, welcome back! *Bambadee: Yo, what's up. *Rafi: Look like you're ready for some fun today. *Sera: You came back. *Lunk: Ah, my friends. *Raziel: Well, well, well. So you must be the blue penguin. *Bambadee: Yep, that's me. *Fish King: Oh, you're back. *Alex: Today we are going to have a little fun time. *Boris: Oh yeah, i love fun. *Cave Miner Boss: Whatever. *Sparky: Anything to do today? *Cowabelle: Yeah, like what? *Gnomon: Playing with cards, doing with magic tricks and anything else. *Fish King: Oh yeah, i agree to that. *Rafi: Come on my friends, set up the portal. *Stoogles: Whoa, you have a portal set up? *Rafi: Yes. Come on, we have a lot of work to do. *Bambadee: I knew that portal is gonna take us somewhere. Let's go. *Boris: I hope there is no trick to it. *Sera: Yeah. (Back at Spyro's world, Mario's group arrive at Magic Crafters) *Cosmos: There we are, welcome to the Magic Crafters. *Tomas: Ah, same old place. *Gavin: Hey guys, you all arrived on time. I know this place is dangerous for you guys to go. But how about a drink of coffee to fill your day up? *Tomas: No thanks, we just ate breakfast already. *Sheila: I ate a big breakfast burrito at the buffet, but Spyro ate all the bacon. *Spyro: Hey. *Sheila: You said you never share with anyone else. *Spyro: Who said i share with everyone? I hate sharing. *Sparx: Come on Spyro. We share for caring. Show some love and emoticons. *Spyro: FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF....Fine! Now where could the portal be? *Ajax: Oh hi guys. Glad you could make it on time. *Lucas: Well, well, well. We got some business going on. *Eldrid: Aahh, you guys are just in time. *Tomas: Yep. Let's go. *Mario: Yeah. (Inside of the portal room) *Zantor: You finally came back. *Boldar: Ah hoy. *Tomas: Greetings. *Luigi: Wow. *Sheila: Even if it's a paradise place, we can start our honeymoon there. *Luigi: What? But we're not married or something. *Sparx: What's the matter? Why is the portal fading back and down? *Tomas: It's turning on and off at the same time. *Cosmos: It keep doing it over and over again. I hate it when it happen. *Mario: Hmmm. *press the on button to the portal* *Cosmos: Whoa. He actually did it. *Spyro: Wow. *Luigi: Bullseye. (Back at Adventure Park where the portal is) *Bambadee: This is your first portal, wow. *Dot: I hope we find some place for our dating spot. *Alex: It's turning on and down. (The portal turn on) *Sparky: Hey. It turn on by itself. *Lunk: Whoa. *Gnomon: I didn't see that coming. *Sera: I can't believe it. *Stoogles: Stranger things. It's happening. *Lunk: What a big bulk in the portal. (Back inside at Magic Crafters) *Mario: Whoever it is, we're going in. *Spyro: You guys stay here, we deal with the problem. *Luigi: Wait, you're leaving us behind? But you just fix it. *Mario: Stay here, we're going to deal with some enemy whoever causing it. *Sparx: Spyro, you're leaving me again? *Spyro: Yeah. Sorry about it. Stay here, we'll be back. *Sparx: Ok. *Sheila: Good luck pal. *Tomas: Go get them boys. *Mario: Let's go Spyro. *Spyro: Here we go. Last one there's a gnorc! *jump in the portal with Mario* (Back at Adventure Park, the portal started to glow) *Nibbles: What is happening? *Molly: It's glowing up. *Salley: It shouldn't glow as it should be. *Bambadee: I see two spots. Look. (Mario and Spyro arrives from the portal) *Bambadee: Huh? *Dot: That's no enemy. *Spyro: Hey, it's Elora. *Mario: Wait a minute, that's not Elora. It's a girl penguin that sound like her. *Spyro: Are you kidding me? What kind of stupid world is this anyways? *Alex: What did you say about my world? *Bambadee: Show yourself, alien. *Mario: I'm no alien. *Spyro: We're heroes of the Dragon Realms and we protect worlds from evil happening. *Bambadee: Heroes of the Dragon Realms? Ha! Your alien friend isn't one of the dragons from the Dragon Realms or Webkinz World. *Mario: I am a human you duck! *Bambadee: I'm not a duck. I'm a penguin. *Alex: *open his claws* Come on lizard, i'm going to teach you a lesson. *Spyro: I am not a lizard you cheetah! *Alex: Cheetah? Ha, you can't judge people by its look. I'm a tiger. *Bambadee: Bring it on Shorty! *Spyro: Shorty? I called a dinosaur shorty once. You'll pay for this you cash-grab penguin! *Mario: I got him. *grab Bambadee* *Dot: Bambadee! *Alex: Stand back, i got the dragon! *punch Spyro to the tree* *Spyro: Ow. Fool. *fire breath at Alex* *Alex: Another dragon? *Raziel: He's small! *Mario: *punch Bambadee* *Bambadee: *kick Mario and punch him to the tree* *Mario: Oof. *Bambadee: Come on red man, i have something for you. *Mario: *fireball at Bambadee* *Bambadee: Underoos! *fireball on the attack* *Mario: Hey. *Bambadee: As a Card-Jitsu Ninja, i have the ability to defeat you! *Mario: Bring it on. *use his fire flower to transform* Yeah. *Bambadee: *wear his amulet and transform to a fire ninja* All fired up. *Fire Mario: Copycat. *Bambadee: Come on. *Alex: *sharp attack on Spyro* *Spyro: Darn it. *lightning breath on Alex* *Alex: Ahh. Electricity. *scratch Spyro* *Spyro: Ow. You maniac. *Alex: Come over here, you're meat! *Spyro: And you're toast! *Rafi: Stop the fight, stop! *Nibbles: Guys, just chill. *Stoogles: They won't stop the fight. *Sparky: I think they gotta be careful on meeting strangers. *Fire Mario: *fire punch on Bambadee* *Bambadee: *jump and fire throw on Mario* *Fire Mario: *punch the fire from Bambadee* *Bambadee: Huh? *Fire Mario: *jump and kick Bambadee to the ground* *Bambadee: Ooh. *Fire Mario: *punch Bambadee* Gotcha. *Bambadee: You got me. *kick Mario to the sky* *Fire Mario: Ahhhhhhhh! *Spyro: Mario! *Alex: Nice try dork. *Spyro: *punch Alex and fly to Mario* *Bambadee: Don't forget about your dragon pet! *Spyro: Don't worry Mario, i got you. *grab Mario and encounter a bad fairy* Uh, hi? *Nafaria: What are you doing? *Spyro: My friend has been beat up by a penguin, stop these fools. *Nafaria: Okay, you asked for it. *trick Spyro with a dark shock* *Bambadee: What was that? *Alex: Oh no. *Dot: Nafaria. *Spyro: *land on ground with Mario* Bad fairy, bad fairy. *Nafaria: Ha ha ha, i have returned. *Alex: You again? *Bambadee: *remove his fire form* Hey bad fairy, thanks a lot for beating those fools up, now we have a lesson for you! *Nafaria: What is this? *use her wand to take the orb out of Spyro's body* Ah. *Nibbles: What is that? *Sparky: Did it just came out of his body? Man, he choke on stuff. *Nafaria: This is looking perfect to destroy the world. To Zumwhere! *Bambadee: Destroy Zumwhere?! No! Come back! *Nafaria: I'm flying away. Thanks for the gift. *evil laugh* Ha ha ha ha ha. *Bambadee: Come back! You bad fairy! *Alex: Oh no, she took the green thing on the purple dragon's body. *Bambadee: There's something common about them. *Dot: If they are saving worlds, one of these guys have a orb on them. *Bambadee: You called it a orb? *Dot: Yes. I thought these powerful things would be used to save the world. *Bambadee: Wow. *Alex: Come on, get them some medical help. *Sera: I'll help. *Lunk: Right back at you. *Boris: Here we go again. *Rafi: Let me see, hmmm. *Alex: This is going to take an hour to fix them up. *Bambadee: Not again. (Back at Magic Crafters) *Luigi: What is happening? *Sparx: Don't touch. *Luigi: What? I didn't touch the portal. *Tomas: You guys must go to. I'm sensing trouble around their world. *Sheila: Oh yeah, time to kick some butt. *Luigi: I'm not ready to go. I'll rather wait for a while. *Sheila: No, stay with me. *hug Luigi* *Luigi: No, no. *Sparx: *push Sheila and Luigi to the portal* Oops. *Tomas: Go on. *Sparx: Fine Tomas. I won't disappoint you. *enter the portal* (Sheila, Luigi and Sparx arrive at Adventure Park from a portal) *Sparky: More people already? *Bambadee: Wait. There's a Webkinz kangaroo, a twin brother and a yellow dragonfly to help. *Alex: They're not Webkinz. How are you going to call them Webkinz for help. *Sheila: What is this place? *Luigi: I see a blue penguin and a bunch of animals walking by. *Sparx: There's another penguin too as well. It's a girl one. *Dot: Hey, are you asking for help? *Sheila: Uh? Hi? *smile* *Nibbles: Don't be shy to ask. We're here to help. *Bambadee: What is going on today? I just see a red man and purple dragon jumping by the portal. *Luigi: You saw Mario? *Sheila: Where's Spyro? *Stoogles: You mean them? *Sparx: What happen to them? *Sheila: You monster. *Bambadee: What? I didn't do anything bad to them. Don't blame on me, it was the bad fairy. *Luigi: Bad fairy? *Sparx: What kind of bad fairy your talking about? *Alex: Nafaria. *Sheila: Nafaria? *Rafi: All better, my healing powers would work on them. *Spyro: Gosh, what happen? *Mario: Hey, they can't talk to my friends like that! *Sparky: Stop, stop. Don't move. *Spyro: Get out of here! *Bambadee: Stop it. Don't hurt us all. *Spyro: Move out of the way where our friends are. *Luigi: Mario? *Mario: Luigi. *Sparx: Oh Spyro, it's you. I thought you defeated the fools. *Spyro: These guys, should watch their back. *Sheila: What realm is this? *Alex: I'm gonna have to ask you again. You're in my world and you're in Adventure Park. *Mario: Adventure Park? *Luigi: Where's the adventures at? I thought this place is a park for adventures. *Nibbles: Is a park for everyone and you're all welcome. *Spyro: I'm sorry about the fight. *Bambadee: It's okay. *Spyro: I don't feel my powers. Where's the orb? *Dot: Oh, she took the orb away from you. *Spyro: What? Why did she do that? *Cowabelle: It was Nafaria the bad fairy. We gotta stop her and she's using it to destroy the whole world apart. *Spyro: That's a big problem we got over here. *Mario: Yeah. I'm going to help you stop the bad fairy. *Bambadee: Are you willing to join my group? *Mario: Yes. *Luigi: We're joining. *Sheila: I'm in. *Alex: Alright, you're in Webkinz. *Sheila: What's a Webkinz? *Alex: Oh, it's what we're all called. These two penguins are from a different dimension. So they're not webkinzs after all. *Sparky: Now you're asking that? *Alex: Why so worried? *Sparky: I'm not worried, i wanna know why are we doing this. *Luigi: I'm a ready for action. *Bambadee: Okay, let's go to the portal. *Mario: No. The bad fairy doesn't live in Spyro's world. She's somewhere around the sky. *Bambadee: What sky? *Gnomon: I know. Zumwhere. *Sparx: Zumwhere? *Spyro: What's a Zumwhere? *Gnomon: It's a world in the sky with all the flying zums. You have a flying dragonfly with you and all the creatures are flying zums. *Lunk: That's what i'm talking about. *Weather Monkey: Oof, i knew it. *Rafi: Head over to the sky now. This is where we are going to take you to Zumwhere. Easy shortcut than the last adventure you guys have. *Dot: I'm in. *Bambadee: I hope we find some love clouds to share with. *Sheila: I'm coming with you. I'm going to find some love clouds for my plumber prince Luigi. *Luigi: Not again. This is the most romantic moment i've ever had since Prince Peasley flirt with me at Beanbean Kingdom. *Cinder: Look out for those color storms in the sky. *Spyro: Eek! Who is that? *Raziel: That's my daughter Cinder. *Spyro: Cinder? I have a friend with a similar name like yours named Cynder. *Raziel: Um, okay? *Bambadee: Come on heroes, what are you waiting for? To the sky. *Mario: Let's a go. *Spyro: All fired up. *Alex: Here we go again. *Sheila: Slow down Spyro! You're going too fast! *Spyro: See ya at the sky! *Sparx: Spyro. Oh no, not the wind. *Dot: Man, you need a jar to chill in the air. *Sparx: I don't need a jar, i'm a real dragonfly. Sparx the Dragonfly is still gonna save the day. *Dot: Ha ha, very funny. Just get it over with. TO BE CONTINUED Next: Realm Twist (Chapter 2) Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossovers